Je vous aime
by Rojira
Summary: Elle allait de mieux en mieux. Plus de crises. Plus de comportements impulsifs. Plus de pensées intrusives. Juste elle et ses pensées parfaitement saines, au sein de cette grande maison isolée. Plus elle y pensait, plus aimer Silva était aussi douloureux que d'avaler un million d'aiguilles. (Rating M pour thème dérangeant. Pas de smut, pas de gore. Centré sur Kikyo.)


Et comme toujours, je ressors des entrailles de la terre pour vous sortir un OS de nulle part.

Pas de lemon ni d'angst cette fois-ci, juste un assemblement de headcanons sur un de mes personnages préférés de Hunter x Hunter : Kikyo Zoldyck. Un personnage de la famille Zoldyck dont on entends peu parler, bien qu'il y aie énormément à dire sur elle.

Je vous en dis plus après le texte.

* * *

L'amour de Kikyo et Silva était un de ces amours bourgeois dont on n'entends parler que dans de vieux livres relatant des histoires passées. Un amour courtois et distant, on l'on se prouve son affection à coups de « vous », de « madame » et de ces « je vous aime » au goût de cendre. Un amour de deux personnes aux esprits pareillement malsains, aux buts et aux actions semblablement dérangées.

Bien que leur mariage aie été initié par l'amour, la base de leur ménage restait leur identique manière de tuer efficacement et aussi simplement que s'ils prenaient le thé.

Kikyo Zoldyck soupira. C'était un de ses sujets de monologue intérieur préférés, son mariage. Son mariage et ses enfants. Parfois elle se gaussait d'elle-même, et de ses préoccupations presque mondaines. Son mari, ses enfants, sa maison et son chien. Des sujets presque bateaux en apparence.

Mais toute l'originalité de la vie de Kikyo se résumait à la singularité de sujets pourtant si banals Son mari, un des plus grands assassins en ce monde, ses enfants des tueurs entraînés depuis leur naissance, sa maison une bâtisse impénétrable, son chien une bête monstrueuse gardant la porte tel Cerbère gardant les enfers.

Oh, et quelle belle analogie que voilà, pensât-elle en sirotant son thé. Assise dans la véranda, elle observait la pluie battre le sol au dehors, et cingler les vitres comme si elles voulait les punir. Car de sa maison on pouvait dire bien des choses, mais bien des gens s'accordaient sur le fait qu'elle était probablement la demeure de véritables démons.

Elle reposa sa tasse de porcelaine déjà vide, et ses mains se joignirent sur ses genoux croisés. Elle redressa son dos, se positionnant plus confortablement dans sa chaise brodée. Elle était seule, bien évidemment. Ses nombreuses petites gens, toutes à son service, n'oseraient pas la déranger lorsqu'elle buvait son thé. C'était une heure sacrée, tout comme l'heure du bain et l'heure du coucher.

De plus, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour veiller sur elle. Bien sur, se voir tout offrir et apporter sans avoir à lever le petit doigt était un luxe dont elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire. Certains pourraient penser que le temps deviendrait long après quelques années, mais elle ne s'en lassait toujours pas.

Vingt années de mariage. La réalisation la frappait soudainement, et si elle n'avait pas été un assassin entraîné, elle en aurait vacillé. Les « quelques années » en question allaient bientôt faire deux dizaines. Vingt ans de mariage courtois, de serviteurs, de « Madame Zoldyck » et de grandes maisons propres.

Vingt années à aimer et détester son mari, à étouffer ses enfants jusqu'à les rendre fous, à haïr d'une haine polie tout ce qui venait de l'extérieur. Elle étouffa un ricanement, puis secoua la tête pour ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabondes prendre le dessus. Le moniteur entourant sa tête se troubla un instant, et ses pensées s'éclaircirent.

Il se trouve que Madame Zoldyck passait le plus clair de son temps à divaguer. Son esprit, bien que clair et lucide, était rongé par la paranoïa, et par un penchant morbide pour le glauque et le malsain. Sinon, pourquoi se marier à un homme tel que Silva ?

Silva, d'ailleurs. Elle aurait pu parler seule et délirer pendant des heures sur son mari. Oh, elle l'aimait autant que son petit cœur malade pouvait aimer quelqu'un. Mais sa présence l'insupportait. Elle avait envie de rendre tout ce que ses entrailles contenaient dés qu'il s'approchait d'elle, mais elle désirait la mort quand il était au loin. Elle aurait bien apprécié le tuer de ses propres mains, mais elle ne se lassait pas de lui faire l'amour, encore et encore.

Elle soupira, et un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres. C'était probablement là le fruit d'une relation bâtie sur la curiosité et l'obsession malsaine. La curiosité de savoir si un jour, l'un d'entre eux céderait et tuerait l'autre.

Elle avait maintes fois pensé l'étrangler de ses mains fines, de nuit, et elle était parfaitement certaine qu'il avait déjà imaginé verser du poison dans son thé. Mais ils savaient tout deux que ce genre de pathétiques tentatives n'aboutiraient jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient le couple le plus résistant et le plus têtu de l'histoire de l'humanité, au moins.

Elle se leva et, se saisissant de son éventail, entreprit de brasser un peu d'air. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse son esprit s'embrumer de pensées aussi négatives, se dit-elle. Sinon, elle allait encore faire une crise, et le mobilier ne s'en remettrait pas. Certes, elle allait mieux et les crises étaient rares, mais il valait mieux éviter tout risque, d'après son psychiatre.

Juste par acquis de conscience, elle quitta la salle emplie de bibelots pour être sure de n'en briser aucun.

Mais ces pensées entêtantes semblaient coller à elle comme du chewing-gum, ramper sur son corps comme des sangsues perverses. Qu'avait dit le psychiatre à ce sujet, déjà ? « Pensées invasives » peut-être. Ou était-ce « pensées intrusives ? » Toujours était-il qu'elles ne semblaient pas lui donner une seconde de repos.

Ses pas la menèrent dans la chambre maritale, et elle surpris son reflet dans le gigantesque miroir qu'elle avait fait installer. Elle s'observa, comme elle le faisait souvent. Sa robe cachait tout d'elle, et on ne pouvait croiser son regard par delà le viseur qui entourait son crane. Le reste de sa peau était camouflé par d'épais bandages.

Elle soupira, et le temps d'un claquement de doigts, ses pensées se redirigèrent encore vers son mari.

« C'est normal », se dit elle.

« C'est le compagnon de mon existence. Rien d'anormal dans le fait de penser à lui. » murmura-elle.

« Aucun comportement obsessionnel là-dedans » Annonçât-elle à voix haute, défiant son reflet du regard, histoire de se rassurer.

Mais tout de même, il était si insupportable. Avec ses manières doucereuses, ses mensonges permanents et ses phrases condescendantes. Si insupportable qu'elle en viendrait presque à le haïr complètement.

Et puis, elle n'aimait pas du tout sa façon de traiter leurs fils. Il les gâtait trop, surtout Killua. Ça l'insupportait. Ça l'insupportait tellement qu'elle pourrait le tuer, probablement. Des ses longues mains maigres, qu'elle passerait autour de son cou et serrerait jusqu'à l'entendre gémir de douleur...

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Elle allait mieux, après tout. Beaucoup moins de crises. Plus de pensées intrusives. Pas de comportement compulsif.

Elle regarda de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, et sans vraiment qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, celui-ci se brisa en un million d'éclats.

Elle regarda son poing avec étonnement. Elle n'avait même pas senti la colère monter, et elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle amorçait un geste pour briser ce reflet si insatisfaisant. Elle n'avait pas senti le rictus haineux se former sur ses lèvres, et elle n'avait pas senti la boule de haine prendre place au creux de sa gorge. Elle rabaissa le poing.

Ah, aimer Silva était à peu près aussi agréable que d'avaler un million d'aiguilles. Et elle parlait par expérience, elle avait testé les deux. Elle pouvait dire que la douleur et le résultat étaient les mêmes : Une douleur lancinante dans les entrailles, et une voix cassée.

Elle expira lourdement, pour tenter de se calmer. Elle allait mieux. Beaucoup moins de crises. Plus de pensées intrusives.

Elle jeta un œil au miroir brisé à ses pieds. Plus de comportements impulsifs. Elle l'avait dit à son médecin. Elle allait mieux.

Elle mordit dans sa main pour étouffer le cri de rage qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres. Vingt ans de mariage, vingt années de contrats et d'amour poli. Vingt années de « Je vous aime » insipides et insatisfaisants.

Elle pourrait le tuer. Elle en avait l'occasion. Elle en avait le pouvoir, elle le savait au plus profonds d'elle. Mais elle mourrait si il disparaissait. Elle étouffa un second cri de désespoir.

Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée qui la tiraillait, qui continuait de la persécuter. Elle pourrait le tuer dés maintenant. Prendre sa lame préférée et attendre son retour. Ce ne serait pas difficile, après tout. Elle attendait patiemment, juste là. Dans le tiroir de droite, dans le deuxième buffet, juste à coté du miroir désormais brisé.

Un joli buffet. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'il soit peint en rose pastel, et Silva avait accepté. Silva acceptait tout, quand elle demandait. Il ne savait rien lui refuser, depuis toujours. A part l'éducation de leurs enfants, évidemment. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux, il la lui refusait.

Le coutelas attendait toujours, dans son tiroir.

Il lui refusait ça, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenir. On le lui avait dit, depuis toujours. Elle était obsessionnelle. Mais il s'en fichait, de ça, n'est-ce pas, qu'il s'en fichait ? Il n'en avait rien à faire, que les pensées la harcèlent jour et nuit.

Elle pouvait presque voir la lame briller sous la lumière du lustre. Mais elle allait bien, elle allait bien. Vouloir tuer son mari, ce n'était pas un crime, après tout. Pas dans la famille Zoldyck. C'était courant.

Elle soupira et se leva, tira les rideaux, pour les fermer aussitôt. Inutile. Il fallait qu'elle fasse mieux que ça pour s'arracher aux pensées qui se collaient à elle, lascives. Elle défroissa les draps du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise. Futile. Il fallait autre chose. Tiens, le tiroir était-il ouvert, quand elle était entrée dans la pièce ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle inspira profondément et sourit. Elle était fière d'elle, elle allait mieux. Elle l'avait même dit à son médecin.

Elle eut la vague impression d'avoir déjà eu cette pensée.

Elle fit tourner le petit poignard entre ses doigts et referma le tiroir. Elle allait mieux. Plus de pensées intrusives. Mais vraiment, Silva, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait été plus facile de ne pas l'épouser. Mais elle n'était plus si sure de ce qu'était sa vie avant d'épouser Silva. Avait-elle eut une vie avant son mari, avant ses enfants ? Ah, ses merveilleux enfants, tous des prodiges. Et Killua qui l'avait frappée. C'était une grande avancée. Elle avait fini par penser qu'il n'oserait jamais s'en prendre à elle.

Elle soupira et fit glisser la lame le long de son doigt, faisant perler le sang. Elle pouvait entendre des pas dans le couloir, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle pensait à ses enfants, et rien ni personne ne pouvait la tirer de ces pensées, une fois qu'elles étaient installées.

Ses enfants étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au monde, après tout. Ils étaient comme elle, mais un peu plus comme eux-même. Un peu plus différents. Bien que cela la chagrine, elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Au moins, Kalluto avait son goût des kimonos.

Elle aurait aimé avoir des filles, pensât-elle subitement. De jolies jeunes filles à habiller à son gré.

Bien évidemment, Alluka ne comptait pas. C'était écrit qu'il était un garçon sur son certificat de naissance, alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Killua disait qu'il était sa petite sœur. A croire que le jeune garçon divaguait, lui aussi. Enfin, non. Pas lui aussi. Plus lui aussi. Après tout, elle allait mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rit un peu, alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière elle. Elle ne fit pas attention au soupir de lassitude qui retentit dans son dos, et regarda les reflets du lustre sur la lame.

« Vous avez encore brisé un miroir, n'est-ce pas, chérie ?»

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour initier une réponse, mais seul du vide s'en échappa. Le lit sur lequel elle était assise s'affaissa, et une main chaude vint se poser dans le creux de son cou. Elle sourit de plus belle.

« C'est dommage. Un si joli miroir. Vous aviez dit que vous l'adoriez.»

Elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de répondre, alors elle ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur la belle moquette rouge.

« Comment vous-sentez vous ? Avez-vous eu une crise ?»

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, bien sur que non, elle n'avait pas eu de crise. Ça ne lui arrivait plus depuis longtemps. Elle serra la lame dans son poing.

« Pas le moins du monde, mon amour.»

« ...Je vois. C'est une bonne nouvelle.»

Était-ce une once de sarcasme qu'elle avait senti ? Se moquait-il d'elle ou essayait-il d'insinuer qu'elle n'allait pas mieux ? La main descendit doucement se poser sur sa taille, et la respiration de Silva se fit plus proche, caressant son cou.

« Il sera bientôt l'heure de dîner. Il va falloir descendre.»

« Déjà ? J'ai eu l'impression de prendre mon thé il y à quelques minutes à peine.»

Silva ne lui répondit pas. Elle sourit. Elle pourrait le tuer, immédiatement. L'occasion aurait été parfaite. Mais la lame n'était plus dans ses mains, déjà. Tant pis.

« Kikyo ?»

« Oui mon amour ?»

« Je vous aime.»

Tant pis. Elle avait du temps, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si elle passait ses journées autrement que seule dans cette grande bâtisse. Il lui restait de nombreuses années à passer dans le manoir. Et avec sa santé mentale qui s'améliorait de jour en jour, ses enfants devenant de plus en plus prometteurs et cet horrible mari qui lui donnait envie de vomir, sa vie ne pouvait que se dérouler de la plus délicieuse des façons.

« Je vous aime aussi.»

Oui, pensât-elle avec un sourire. Elle avait tout son temps.

* * *

Et voilà. Alors, je vais étoffer certains points, au cas ou vous auriez des questions.

La première chose dont je veux parler: Le genre d'Alluka. Dans la fic, Kikyo parle d'Alluka comme si elle était un garçon, et donc la narration aussi. Je veux juste préciser que je considère bien évidemment Alluka comme étant une petite fille. (Car il est canon qu'Alluka est fort probablement transgenre, bien que l'on attende toujours une confirmation de Togashi à ce propos.)

La deuxième chose: Très brièvement mentionnée; l'idée que Kikyo Zoldyck est obsédée par l'idée d'avoir des filles. C'est un headcanon que j'ai depuis un bout de temps. Kikyo tenterais de travestir ses fils, à défaut de ne pas avoir de petites filles.

Et le dernier point: Kikyo est victime d'une forme de Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs. Je n'ai pas d'idée précise de quel troubles je lui vois exactement, mais c'est un personnage que j'apprécie imaginer avec une forme de démence et de pensées intrusives récurrentes. Elle est victime de crises dont elle n'a pas le contrôle, et dont elle perds petit à petit la lucidité: Elle est de moins en moins consciente qu'elle est victime de ces crises.

Bien évidemment, tout ceci n'est que spéculation de ma part, et rien de tout ça n'existe dans le canon. Cependant, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie d'écrire dessus, alors je ne me prive pas.

Si vous avez aimé, chers petits lecteurs que vous êtes, je vous invite fortement à aller m'écrire une petite review ce qui me fera extrêmement plaisir (et je vous répondrais à coup sur, au passage, parce que j'aime discuter.)

Toute critique est la bienvenue, mais tachez juste de rester polis :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse journée, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la prochaine fois ( AKA dans 30 ans, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand mon inspiration fait surface.)


End file.
